My Passion
by EternalInspiration
Summary: Antonio is at the point of his adolescence where everything just sucks: his thought-to-be-loving-girlfriend dumped him for her brother, his family life is tearing apart with an unspoken divorce, and other turmoils in his life are affecting his valued soccer skills. Can Bayani- Clara help her crush through all this, or will she be another problem? SPhilippines (SpainxPhilippines) X3


The hallways of the International Academy were always crowded. That's the reason why a certain popular Spanish student had trouble going through throngs of familiar faces, without going unnoticed, to turn in late homework early. "Hey, Antonio!" shouted an albino, running up to the called Spaniard. "Would you slow down?!" he shouted in a loud, thick German accent. Though he had unusual white hair and unique red eyes, the albino was surprisingly of German blood, specifically Prussian origin.

Antonio regrettably slowed down his pace for one of his best friends. When the panting German finally caught up, he smiled his signature dazzling smile and greeted, "Hola, Gilbert! How are you this morning?"

The German gave him a glare. "Why didn't you wait up when I asked you to!?"

Antonio tilted his head innocently, "What do you mean mi amigo?"

"You heard me the first time, Toni!" Gilbert huffed and crossed his arms. "The awesome me just asked for you to stop and wait, but noooo! You keep on walking and increased the pace!"

Antonio still held up his smile. "Sorry, Gilbert. I'm in a rush to get my missed homework turned in. One of them is from World History class." He nervously laughed at Gilbert's shocked and sympathetic face. "Yup, so sorry again for not stopping this time." _Though you did overact, mijo_, Antonio thought.

The pale-haired German sighed and gave his friend a pat on the back, unknowingly irritating the brunette more. "The awesome me forgives you. Anyways, you should've told me that you still had World History homework! The awesome me would've understood!" Soon, the two friends walked in somewhat unusually comfortable silence. Guess when one person is missing, the Bad Touch Trio isn't as rowdy and wild…. Gilbert sighed, breaking the silence, and puts his arms behind his head. "I'm sorry about overreacting back there..." His crimson eyes looked straight ahead, however, his expression was a dead give away to the sincerity of the rare apology.

Antonio looked at him, a genuine smile on his face. "It's okay, Gilbert."

A smile tugged on the Prussian's lips: a comforting smile. "Yeah, but it'll still be my fault if you don't turn in all those papers in..."

"I still have some time. 15-minute bell doesn't ring until 8:40. It's still 7:34."

"Oh… That's good." Antonio worriedly glanced at his usually energetic friend. _Why's he so quiet?_

"Is there something bugging you, Gilbert?"

The said friend slowed down his pace and the stopped, making Antonio stop a few feet in front and turn around. Crimson met with emerald, anxiousness evident in both eyes. Gilbert broke the stare by sighing, but he immediately regained his intense eye-to-eye contact. "I'm sorry for asking this out of the blue but…"

"But? Gildbert, out with it."

"But… Was it true? I heard rumors about what happened last Saturday…"

The tanned, handsome Spaniard looked down at the brimming, white floors of the halls. "Oh," he weakly replied. Gilbert still had a steady stare, but this time, it was filled with guilt for asking. "News sure does travel fast." For the first time in a while, Gilbert wanted to kick himself in the arse for bringing a painful subject so soon. Antonio's face was mixed with unsoldered pain and bitterness, unsuccessfully covered by a distant smile.

Something in him made him question the matter-at-hand further, "So… um… How did she… um… you know… break with you?"

Antonio felt a huge bulge in his throat; he felt like he was chocking as he answered, "I-I just received a text that m-morning from her, saying that it was over… Around noon, I-I drove to her house and saw her kissing him… I just stood there for a while, then asked 'why?' once she looked at me." He was shaking now and the unshed tears threatened to overflow.

"O-oi! D-don't start crying now, man! Do that at lunch!" Gilbert pleaded, his hands quickly on his friends shoulders. He looked over his shoulders to see if anyone was watching; even though the coast was clear, he used his height to to try and cover his friend. The hallways were still compacted with assortments of ethnic students – he was just trying to save his friend from another embarrassing scene! He whispered, "We can go to the back of the school if you want at lunch."

Finally, Antonio contained the tears and heavily sighed. That signature smile came up – it pained his mouth to do that, though – and his bright, cheerful façade came back. "No, it's okay, Gilbert. I just need some time off. Maybe soccer practice at lunch will help!"

Still worried, the unconvinced Gilbert just dropped the subject and moved on to a new one. He put his arms behind his head again. "… So, how are you doing with your sucky grades? Still hanging on there I see." Gilbert teased, though, albeit his amazing obliviousness, Antonio can be very intelligent at times. However, even the light laughter that Antonio forced out was obviously throat-burning. But, Gilbert had to play along for his friend's sake – it hurt him, too, to see Antonio so jaded like this.

Finally, the two reached the door of the World History 102 classroom. Gilbert gave Antonio a pat on the back and playful noogie (for good luck) before walking away. "Sorry that the awesome me has to leave. I have to go to English class up ahead, but I know you'll survive without my awesome presence!" Antonio just laughed and waved a simple goodbye. Soon enough, he'll have to go each of his morning classes, each a new hell…

So, new story idea… That will take a while to finish and I'm not very committed to. *trollface*

Anyways, I'm just joking about the finishing-the-story-part! I'll probably rewrite it~! ;3 Yeaaahhhh… I'm not a very committed author to my stories… hehehe -_-"

How do you guys like this PhilippinesxSpain prologue? Please be honest in your review. Also, please help with language stuff, especially Spanish. I want to use it to give some effect and I think Google Translate is a bit too stiff at times. I just want the "casual" version. Well, please review! You guys are the reason I keep writing, and the more constructive criticism I get, the more I force myself to write! (I am not joking about that. Taking me seriously or not is up to you though.) Toodles~ :D


End file.
